


October prompts: Head injury

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, October prompts 2020, Whumptober, Worried Chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: It was Noctis’ cry that first alarmed Ignis, making him spin around on his heel as he blocked yet another attack, only to catch the sight of Prompto being thrown in the air, hitting a rock wall with a thud loud enough to freeze Ignis’ blood in his veins. He dodged again and struck, his daggers digging deeply into the unprotected belly of the Sahagin doing its best to bite his head off. It gave a shrill shriek and shuddered violently, before finally collapsing. The battle was over, the bodies of the beasts littering the shores of Vesperpool and painting it red.“What happened?” Ignis asked as he collapsed to his knees next to unmoving Prompto. Noctis had his hands on Prompto’s cheeks, trying to rouse him, but it wasn’t working.
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	October prompts: Head injury

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

“Prompto!”

It was Noctis’ cry that first alarmed Ignis, making him spin around on his heel as he blocked yet another attack, only to catch the sight of Prompto being thrown in the air, hitting a rock wall with a thud loud enough to freeze Ignis’ blood in his veins. He dodged again and struck, his daggers digging deeply into the unprotected belly of the Sahagin doing its best to bite his head off. It gave a shrill shriek and shuddered violently, before finally collapsing. The battle was over, the bodies of the beasts littering the shores of Vesperpool and painting it red.

“What happened?” Ignis asked as he collapsed to his knees next to unmoving Prompto. Noctis had his hands on Prompto’s cheeks, trying to rouse him, but it wasn’t working. 

“He got between me and one of the Sahagins. I warped into a group of them and the one behind me tried to get me. Prompto got hit with its tail and it threw him,” Noctis said, his voice a little panicked. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

“Let me,” Ignis gently removed the prince’s shaky hands from Prompto’s face and quickly checked him over. “It doesn’t look like anything’s broken. He probably just hit his head really hard.”

Ignis fished out a potion out of the armiger and broke it over Prompto’s body. The released magic bathed him in a soft green glow, but he still remained unconscious. 

“We don’t have anything stronger here,” Gladio said as he looked over the three of them, standing guard in case more enemies decided to show up. “The rest is still in the car.”

It was true. They had purchased energy drinks at their last pit stop and Noctis had been slowly infusing them with magic to give them healing properties, but it was a slow work and left the prince exhausted if he overdid it. They forgot to put the finished potions into the armiger before going on a hunt and Ignis pursed his mouth, disappointed with himself. He should have made sure they had them before leaving the car. This whole mess was on him, now.

“There are hi-potions and elixirs in the Regalia,” Ignis said, running his hands once more over the back of Prompto’s head to make sure there was no blood. He couldn’t feel any other injury, no cracks or fragments of bone shifting under the skin. Ignis hoped that the worst case scenario would just be a concussion - an elixir should be able to fix that kind of damage. Unfortunately, they had a bit of a hike before they could get to the car, parked safely away on the other end of Vesperpool. “Gladio, can you—”

“I got it,” Gladio grunted as he crouched next to them and gently picked their unconscious companion up, one arm under Prompto’s knees, the other around his bony shoulders.

“We can switch in a moment, if you would like.” Ignis reached down to grab Noctis’ hand and helped him up. The prince still looked a little shaken and Ignis realized he was probably one step away from going into stasis. He was also clearly unhappy that his friend got hurt while protecting him. Even if that was, technically, Prompto’s job description.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Gladio said as he shifted his hold on Prompto and hitched him up a little higher, so that Prompto’s head rested on his shoulder, “kid’s a lightweight. You need to fatten him up the next time we’re camping.”

* * *

It was the small sound of annoyance that made Noctis look down to where Prompto’s head was resting against his thigh. He had been running his fingers through the blond’s hair absent-mindedly as he numbly watched the landscape zoom by. The Regalia’s hood was drawn up and thick rain poured against the car’s roof and windows, drowning out all other noise, even the quiet music from the radio. 

He almost missed that tiny sound of discomfort. He must have touched a tender spot, or maybe pulled on Prompto’s hair by accident.

“Hey,” Noctis sighed in relief when Prompto’s eyes slowly split open. They had laid Prompto out on the backseat, curled up a little to fit in, head in Noctis’ lap. “Glad to see you finally back with us.”

“You sure took your sweet time, chocobo,” Gladio glanced at them through the rearview mirror. He had offered to drive and for once Ignis hadn’t fought him on the subject. 

“How are you feeling, Prompto?” Ignis asked, twisted around in the passenger's seat. 

It took a moment for Prompto to actually wake and they waited patiently as he blinked a couple of times and then grimaced, one hand reaching up to clutch at the side of his face. 

“Like I got run over by a fucking Malboro,” Prompto said, his voice quiet and raspy. “What the actual fuck.”

“Does your head still hurt?” Ignis handed Noctis a bottle of water, not really trusting Prompto to be coordinated enough to drink it on his own.

Prompto only let out a sound that could vaguely be interpreted as confirmation. The hand on his face shifted then, down to his shoulder, until he could touch the leather of Noctis’ jacket. The prince had covered him sometime during their ride to try to stave off some of the evening chill, somehow always there, despite the Regalia’s heating.

“It’s dark already?” Prompto finally asked, shifting a little to look through the window and then immediately regretting that decision, if the wince on his face was any indication. He quickly closed his eyes, as if that could elevate his pain. “How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours. We’ll be in Lestallum soon.” Noctis unscrewed the water bottle and tilted it carefully to Prompto’s lips, making sure he didn’t choke. “You shouldn’t move yet. We gave you an elixir, but you know it’s always tricky with head injuries.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t brain yourself on that rock,” Gladio huffed. He was clearly displeased by the carelessness, but restrained himself from saying more. At least for now.

“Prom,” Noctis said, his voice tired and sad enough to make Prompto open his eyes again and look up at him. “You know that as soon as you’re better I’m going to kick your ass for getting hurt for me, don’t you?”

“I know, man, I know,” Prompto let out a quiet chuckle and squeezed Noctis’ knee reassuringly, before closing his eyes once more, letting sleep claim him.


End file.
